Fun For All Not
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Elena and Stefan had just broke up. Based on the show, season one!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to L.J. Smith.

Fun for All (Not)

I wiped tears from my eyes and started the car. I kept wiping tears as I drove home that night.

"Elena," Jeremy said as I walked through the front door. I gave him a cold look. He had went against my orders and got involved.

"Not now, Jeremy," I said, going upstairs. He followed.

"We need to talk," he said, following me into my room. I turned around.

"Go away, Jeremy, I don't want to talk to you," I said, going to close the door.

"What you said about Damon, you were right," he said, blocking my way of shutting it.

"And what would that be?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's cruel is all," he said before leaving. That was it? That was what had been so important that it couldn't wait?

I didn't have time to worry about Jeremy and his problems. Stefan and I were done. There was no going back. Once again, Katherine had won, I had lost, and Stefan was in the cross fire with Damon. We were all just one huge love triangle: meStefan, KatherineStefan, Damonme, DamonKatherine, and Jeremy? Who knew where Jeremy was anymore.

Already, I missed Stefan. I missed the way I felt when I was around him. That safe, loving embrace. The way he looked at me. The one flaw of Stefan was that he thought he always had to be the hero. I keep wanting to tell him that I could take care of myself, but, that would crush him. not that it mattered anymore.

I'd figure more out in the morning.

I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail the next morning and grabbed my bag. I would have to face him sooner or later. Why not later? But, I wouldn't have that option.

"Elena? Someone's at the door for you!" Aunt Jenna called from the bottom of the steps. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I flung the door open and froze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. Damon's smirk widened.

"I heard you and my brother were having a rough time. What'd he do? Drink bad blood?" he asked. I pushed him out of my way. "Come on, Elena, you don't honestly think I'm going to believe that you're done for good. I bet you'll be back together by the end of the day."

"And if we aren't?" I asked. He considered it.

"I won't kill for a week," he said.

"A month and if I lose I'll kiss you," I said. He cocked his head and stuck out his hand.

"Deal," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and got in my car. Let the games begin.

"So, you're trying to stay away for Stefan just so you can win some bet with Damon that he'll never hold?" Bonnie asked while we were standing at my locker. I shook my head.

"No, and it's a lot more complicated than that. I'm tired of having to play their little games. I want a normal life," I said, taking out my book.

"But you won't have a normal life as long as Katherine's out there after you and you know the secret," she pointed out.

"I realize that, Bonnie, but I'm just going to pretend that nothing happened," I replied.

"Then you don't want to know about Tyler?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, normal life, Bonnie. Normal life!" I said, laughing. She smiled and pushed her curls out of her eyes.

"Normal life. I think I can deal with that," she said. We hooked arms and walked to class.

"So, how'd it go?" Damon asked me later that day. I smiled at him in triumph.

"Didn't say a word or have any contact with him whatsoever. So, I won," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That wasn't the deal," he said, looking shocked.

"The deal was that I not get back with Stefan and I didn't, so I won. It's time that someone showed you how to hold truth to your word," I said.

"I always keep my word, Elena," he said, sighing.

"Fine then, one month of no human feeding starting tomorrow. Better fill up tonight, big boy," I said, slapping his hard stomach. He faked a laugh.

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. I smiled. For once, he wasn't being a jerk. Maybe Damon could actually be a pretty nice guy. Or not. Who knew?


End file.
